1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical disk, more particularly to an optical disk that includes a disk body and a cap body, which are adapted to be printed thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional optical disk, which may be circular or rectangular, has a surface adapted to be printed thereon. The conventional optical disk further has a central through hole for extension of a rotary driving shaft of an optical disk reader. Due to the presence of the through hole, the area of the conventional optical disk that can be printed is reduced, and the picture that is printed on the surface of the optical disk is not complete.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide an optical disk that includes a disk body and a cap body, which are adapted to be printed thereon to result in a larger printable area.
According to the present invention, the disk body of an optical disk has a first surface adapted to be printed thereon, and a second surface opposite to the first surface and adapted to store optical data. The first surface is formed with a central cap-receiving recess that extends downwardly and that has an inner annular surface and a recess bottom. The second surface is formed with a shaft-receiving recess that extends upwardly and that is communicated with the cap-receiving recess. The cap-receiving recess has an area larger than that of the shaft-receiving recess.
The cap body of the optical disk is received in the cap-receiving recess, and has a top side adapted to be printed thereon, and a peripheral portion on the recess bottom. The cap body is movable from a normal position, where the top side of the cap body is flush with the first surface of the disk body, to a position of use, where the cap body protrudes relative to the first surface of the disk body.